


Flagship Attempt at a Second Chance

by junebug13669



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Barry is Captain America, Cisco is The Winter Soldier, F/F, F/M, M/M, Past Relationships means they were in the past and the characters will most likely only be mentioned, Winter Soldier AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 21:50:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10173104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junebug13669/pseuds/junebug13669
Summary: Barry Allen went under the ice in the dead of the second world war...and woke up in 2009, confused and alone, his life having slipped through his fingers like smoke. He wished that he could go back into the ice and sleep forever because everything he loved was gone....until it wasn't.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I hope this goes over well on here. I started writing it for Barrisco/Flashvibe week and then forgot about it but I found it and added some more to it because it's already kind of a monster. At most this is probably going to be two-four parts if I can pound it out. It will be finished I just can't guarantee update dates so subscribe for updates if you want to get notifications when this is updated. Let me know what you think about this-this chapter is mostly what is written so far, so if you'd like to see a character that I've not included or one that I didn't include enough of, comics or tv shows, let me know in the comments. Comic characters will need to be researched to be as well written as possible, so it might take longer.

When Barry gasps awake from the nightmare, a pretty brunette is worrying over him with a look of concern spread across her pale face. There is a large chunk of hair framing her face that has turned almost white but her face is kind.

"Who are you?" he blurts out and the brunette lets out a breath, relief washing over her face as she settles on the small bed beside him, pulling a stethoscope from around her neck and putting it in her ears.

"Barry, my name is Caitlyn." she said as she pressed the cold plate to his chest, making him hiss in shock. "Sorry. I should have warmed it up a titch."

"Where am I? What's going on? Where's Iris? What about the war?" he asked as Caitlyn took his vitals until she huffed in annoyance.

"Don't flip your wig now, darlin'." she replied a bit snippily. "I'ma head out and find Doctor Stein and maybe he can answer some of those questions o' yours. Bit above my paygrade, know what I mean?"

Her heels clicked rapidly on the way out of his room and he took a look around at the room itself. It was homey but kind of ...well, bare. There was a radio playing in the background, Perry Como's 'Till the End of Time" drifting softly through the room. The bed was soft and the pillow a bit squishier than he was used to in....ever.

There is a newspaper on the bedside table and he grabs it, the headline catching his attention before he can notice the date.

**V-E DAY - IT'S ALL OVER!**

Before Barry can begin to read the article, the door opened with a click and Caitlyn had returned, a smile gracing her face and an older man with glasses following as he took in the clipboard in his hands.

"How are you feeling, Mister Allen?" the doctor asked, looking up from the clipboard.

"Cold." Barry deadpanned and he noticed that Doctor Stein blinked in what appeared to be confusion. At the same moment, he heard Caitlyn inhale sharply. "Doctor Stein, please. Let's not beat around the bush here....what happened to me after the Accelerator went into the ice?"

Doctor Stein sighed, shoulders dropping as he removed his glasses to rub at the bridge of his nose.

"Captain Allen, please, humor me when I ask you this. What year do you think it is?" Stein asked, settling his glasses back on the end of his nose.

"Nineteen forty...five." he replied, glancing briefly at the paper still in his hand.

"I'm sorry to inform you that you are incorrect, Captain." Stein replied and Barry felt his breath leave his lungs almost immediately, leaving an icy chill behind.

"How long?"

"Captain-"

"How long was I in the ice, Doctor Stein."

"Sixty four years."

The voice was Caitlyn's and Barry blinked back tears as he turned to her.

"It's two thousand nine, Captain Allen."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's two thousand eleven when Barry meets Shawna Baez in a dead-end dark alley in Romania.

He's trying his best to avoid every bullet headed in his direction but, even with his speedster powers(a side effect of Doctor Wells' particle serum mixed with his sudden submersion into ice in the Accelerator in 1945), he's growing weary.

When a stray bullet catches him off guard, Barry smashes into the wall headfirst and knocks himself silly. The bricks raining down on his head and torso don't help and black is beginning to seep around the edges of his vision when there is a

_Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop!_

followed by a succession of thuds on the ground nearby.

There is another soft _pop!_ and there is a woman with soft brown skin and a mess of curls framing her face fussing over him.

"Iris?" he murmurs stupidly, reaching for the woman's hand, her eyes reminding him so much of Iris' shiny brown ones in his rapidly slipping consciousness.

"Close but no cigar, Speedforce." is all he hears before he blacks out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

White blonde hair is the first thing that he sees when he wakes and it distracts him from any questions he has when he sees it's Caitlin. The streak from before has become large chunks of light haloing her head.

"We really need to stop meeting like this, Captain Allen." she began in mild irritation. She checked his pupils and he saw barely concealed mirth in her eyes.

"I'll make sure to keep that in mind the next time I get cornered." he replied, pushing himself up in the hospital bed.

"Well, the obvious move is to not get cornered next time." she countered, miming at him to open his mouth so she could check his throat. She tossed the depressor in the trash and reached for a tiny cup, turning back to him with a rather vindictive grin. "Also, I need you to pee in this for me."

Barry just sighed, reaching out for the cup.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey, sugar, what's happenin'?" a voice asked, startling Barry from behind and muscle memory made his elbow snap up to hit....nothing.

"Over here, _sucre_." the voice said from in front of him and Barry turned to face the woman with Iris' eyes. She was sitting pretty on a desk in the main cortex, half of her curly hair pinned back as she smiled around a sucker and swung her legs. "How's it hanging since I saved _tu culo_ , mmm?" she asked, leaning sideways to sneak a peek behind Barry and he snapped to attention.

"Who are you?" he asked and she grinned, lifting an eyebrow.

"Why did you call me Iris?" she shot back, cocking her head.

"You just....you reminded me of someone I used to know a long time ago." he replied, brow furrowing as he thought about the woman he'd loved.

"Shawna." she said, hopping off the desk and adjust her skirt. "Well, Lashawn but I'd prefer Shawna. Codename Peek-a-Boo."

"Why Peek-a-Boo?" Barry asked and, with a wicked grin, Shawna disappeared in a puff of smoke. Barry panicked.

"Peek-a-Boo!" Shawna's voice made him spin around in surprise, registering her reappearance across the room.

"You're like me."

"Kinda, _papi_."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A year later, the Speedforce exhibit goes up at MOMA and Barry doesn't go to the opening ceremony, choosing instead to go on a day when he knows few people would be there and wearing glasses that sit round and heavy on the bridge of his nose. He pulls on a sweater vest and bow tie but keeps the Converse because they don't burn as easy when he runs, thanks to Doctor Wells' past achievements.

Nobody bats an eye when he walks in the door.

He wanders around the exhibit, reliving old memories and learning new things about his friend from the forties.

Apparently, Wells had a daughter named Jesse living in New York. Child progidy, three degrees by the time she turned twenty two, two of them double majors, happily married to one Wally West of Central City, twins on the way. Wells was in his ninety ninth year and blind as a bat but still pleased to see Barry when he'd gone to visit.

Oliver Queen had ceased his playboy ways soon after Barry had gone into the ice and married a pretty blonde named Felicity Smoak, leaving behind three children, thirteen grandchildren and seven great-grandchildren. Jesus Christ, Ollie didn't waste _any_ time when it came to making Barry proud. His bow and arrow were on display next to John Diggle's helmet and pistol.

John Diggle had always been a quiet man around everyone, not necessarily calm all the time but he didn't speak a lot. John had lost his younger brother in a shoot out when he was eighteen and acting as Andy's legal guardian after their parents died in a car crash. Andy was ten at the time and it nearly killed John with grief when he'd recounted his tale to their small band of merry men and women. He married a foreign spy name Lyla Michaels after she’d turned against the Germans and took up arms with the US. John Diggle Jr. was a well decorated army man, following in his father’s footsteps, and he was currently raising a teenaged daughter in D.C.

Dinah Lance was a firecracker, constantly refusing to take no for an acceptable answer and she was the best damn explosives expert he'd ever met, able to bring an entire building down with one well-placed bomb. Her curly blonde hair and her Star City accent made her a hit-both literal and figurative-with all the boys whenever their infantry division rolled into town. Also, the fact that she could shatter a person's eardrums at will with her Canary Cry gadget made her a tad intimidating but she was the person you wanted to have at your back in a fight. She had married young to a detective in Star City, but had children when she was in her forties-two girls, Sara and Dinah Laurel who had followed in their mother's avian footsteps as the White and Black Canaries, respectively.

Iris West was the daughter of the great Detective Joe West, who'd caught and put away more gangsters and mob members in his first fifteen years than anybody had in their careers. The man was a legend and his daughter was no different. Just turned eighteen when she decided she wanted to be on the front lines of the war-against her father's wishes, no less-and went to the nearby recruitment office to sign up. She was consistent in proving that anything a man in the army could do, she could do twice as well, she rose quickly through the ranks and was soon commanding her own division of the S.S.R. She was Barry's first love even if she did wind up being more like a sister to him than a romantic interest and she'll always have a piece of Barry's heart. She married shortly after the war to a blonde haired, blue eyed doctor named Eddie Thawne and had two children, twins Eobard and Barrett. Eobard disappeared when he was nine and was never found, much to the horror of his stricken parents and, later in life, sibling. Barrett went on to become a scientist, married a man by the name of Rupert Baez, and had a daughter-Barry's new partner, Shawna-though not necessarily in that order. Iris had passed only a few months after Eddie but it was still too late for Barry, who awoke four months after she had been laid in the ground. Barry had spent a few hours at her and Eddie's grave. introducing himself to Eddie and professing his distress at not being able to meet him sooner. He thanked Eddie for looking after Iris for so long and so well, placing a kiss and lilacs(Iris' favorite flower) atop the headstone before walking away.

He hasn't been back since.

And finally came the person Barry probably missed the most-his best friend since childhood, Francisco Ramon. Cisco was...Cisco was Cisco. There was no other way to describe him unless you'd met him. The kid was a genius, he was kind and funny and ridiculously attractive when he laughed. He helped Wells design most of the tech that they'd used in the war against the Nazis and Cerberus, always eager to please. Barry had almost slipped away when the building they'd been storming had been blown to bits and, when he'd woken in the infirmary at camp, he'd been told they couldn't find any trace of Cisco and he'd been declared MIA, with little to no chance for recovery. Barry had gone into a lethargic funk and wasted away for two weeks before Iris had stormed into the tent and slapped him silly, telling him that Cisco would be ashamed of his current plan of inaction and to "Get his ass out of that hospital bed or so _help me Bartholomew Henry Allen_."

Barry reached out to press a hand to the screen with Cisco's face on it, fingers chasing the shape of his jaw futilely.

"I am, and always will be, your friend." Barry murmured before turning away to head out the front door. A little girl, dressed in a Flash onesie and strapped to her father's back to keep her from running off, reached grabby hands towards him as he strolled by. He put a finger to his lips and pressed. The little girl copied his motion in return, nodding in childlike understanding as she flailed goodbye gently.

Barry had lost so much that he was struggling to keep up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The worst shock had come in the spring of twenty fourteen when he was chasing down a lead on Cerberus only to have his ass handed to him by a man in a trench coat and sunglasses with a metal arm.

The trench coat seemed to hide an endless array of weapons that the man used ruthlessly and efficiently, managing to stab Barry in the gut before having his glasses ripped from his face as Barry fell to the ground.

It couldn't be.

Barry stared up at Cisco's face in horror and shock as the man reached down to pluck his sunglasses from Barry's fist angrily, placing them back over his eyes with delicate precision before turning back to Barry, a dead look on his face.

"Cisco, stop! Please!" Barry begged, trying desperately to crawl away from the man in front of him, one that he barely recognized. The evil grin that split Cisco's face as he approached Barry with a hand out chilled him to the core. " _Cisco!_ "

Barry was suddenly lifted from the ground by his throat as Cisco closed his hand around the throat of the man in front of him.

"My name..." Cisco croaked out, voice dry from years of disuse. "Is Reverb."

Barry gasped for air as Cisco tightened his hand even further. The world was growing black. There were spots in his vision. This was no doubt the end for the Flash.

And then, very suddenly, Barry was breathing again as he flew through the air and crashed into the side of a building, crumpling to the ground as Cisco removed his glasses.

Barry caught a glimpse of confusion in Cisco's eyes as he dropped the glasses to the pavement and vanished.

Barry would like to say that he didn't pass out again but he wasn't the lying type.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Barry woke this time, it was a different blonde tending to him.

"Where's Caitlin?" he snapped, harsher than he meant to and the needle she was currently trying to press into his vein hurt a bit more than it was probably supposed to.

"Good afternoon, Captain Allen, my name is Sara Lance and I'll be your nurse for the foreseeable future. Cait's been....preoccupied lately. She has a cold and doesn't want to spread it around." Sara replied, almost robotically, trailing off into friendly if not warm. "I promise I'll take good care of you in her absence."

"Sara Lance." Barry repeated as he watched his blood fill the vials quickly and smoothly. "You're Dinah's youngest."

"Yep. And I don't think you know _quite_ how weird it is to be talking to your mom's war buddy when he looks half your age." she babbled, chuckling as she removed the needle and pressed gauze to his elbow. "Arm up, hold that there for a second."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Looking half your age." Barry said, an unbearable blush rising from beneath his hospital gown as Sara burst into all out laughter.

"You know, my mom said you were self-deprecating but I don't think she quite covered it all."

At Barry's look, Sara explained as she slapped a band aid over the gauze at his elbow.

"You can't control what you can't control. Don't apologize unless you mean it."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Barry met Laurel Lance the same week he met Citizen Cold and Heatwave.

He was walking through ARGUS when he noticed a blond back flip away from sudden burst of flames, skidding on a patch of ice that hadn't been there moments before, barely catching herself on the wall. Her wrists were instantly frozen to the wall and she struggled to pull from the icy grip.

He leaned on the door frame as she managed to get one hand free in time to elbow the wider man approaching her in the nose but it barely seemed to register.

"Come on, Canary!" the taller man taunted with a wicked grin. " _Bring it!_ "

With an almighty grunt, the woman pulled her wrist from the ice and turned in a crouch. Her mouth opened at the same moment and it was as if Barry had gone deaf, falling to his knees as he clutched his ears.

Ten minutes later, he could hear past muffled noises and the trio introduced themselves as Laurel Lance, Leonard Snart and Mick Rory. Laurel was an enhanced human-one of the Particle Serum traits that had stuck for her was enhanced strength- while Leonard ("No, really. Call me Len.") and Mick _used_ to be normal humans before a minor anomaly in their dna caused them to meld with their weapons of choice.

Apparently, firing either weapon at a reinforced reflective surface mixed with the anomaly and a rush of adrenaline equals metahuman.

Leonard Snart was cryokinetic, able to shoot blasts of subzero temperatures from his palms or sharper than sharp blades of ice from his fingertips and that just scratched the surface.

Mick Rory could turn into a human fireball, which made the pyromaniac within beyond happy, but he could also control the flames, able to burn a single match in a handful to ashes without making the others light up.

Barry could see an underlying current of _something_ in the way that Mick put his hand at the base of Len's spine and the look in Len's eyes when he looked at Mick reminded Barry of a picture of Iris and Eddie's wedding day.

"Sorry about your ears, Captain Allen." Laurel said, rubbing the back of her neck in mild embarrassment. "Usually I'm better at taking stock of my surroundings. But these gentlemen just bring it out in me."

"It's fine. How did you two not...." Barry began and Len smirked, tugging at a string around his neck that Barry hadn't noticed before. Barry saw that Mick had one as well as the earplugs popped out of Len's head with a _ping!_

"Earplugs. I should've guessed."

"You _cheaters!_ " Laurel shrieked, jumping towards Mick who rolled them both, landing with Laurel beneath him.

"It's not cheating, Pretty Bird. It's called self-preservation." Mick said gruffly as the duo continued to roll over the floor, scratching and kicking the whole way. And that was a bite.

"C'mon, Cap. Walk with me." Len said, shouldering his bag and tugging Barry along behind him. "They'll be at it for a while. Neither one knows when to quit."

Barry caught a flare of fire and a scream of frustration out of the corner of his eye as he and Len turned the corner.

"This is my stop." Len said as he reached for a door handle and popped the door. A familiar head of white blonde hair stood in the room, conducting frost over the walls like a symphony. "Gotta train the newbie. Caity! Barry says 'hey!'"

The frost on the walls crackled instantly away as Cait turned to stare at Barry in mild horror.

"Barry!” she exclaimed in what sounded like horror and Barry watched as the frost began to creep up her arms from her hands again. “I didn’t want you to see me like this. Len, why on _earth_ would you bring him here? You _know_ what we can do could hurt him-“

“I _know_ exactly what we can do, Caity. That means we should have you interacting with as many people as possible.” Len snapped, pushing past Barry and grabbing Caitlin’s wrists, pulling the frost from her skin.

“Pushing yourself away from people is the last thing you want to do, Cait, _trust me_.” Len murmured as the duo continued to be surrounded by gaseous frost that moved around them like sentient fog. Caitlin and Len had a stare off until Caitlin sighed in frustration and dropped her forehead to Len’s chest.

“Hello, Barry. How are you today?” Caitlin asked, voice muffled from her place in Len’s chest.

“I’m fine. I met Laurel and Mick. Sara told me you had a cold when I met her earlier this week.” Barry explained, not sure how to react to the combination of ‘Caitlin’ and ‘metahuman’.

“That little-“ Len began, cut off by Caitlin’s laughter as she took in what Barry had said. “Cait, this isn’t funny.”

“It’s a little funny.” She said through her tears, fog disappearing entirely as she pulled away from Len to stalk over and hug Barry. “It’s exactly what I needed, thanks, Barry.”

“Anytime, Caity.” He replied, pulling away with a smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Barry’s past came back to haunt him again when another speedster showed up at a public event and handed him his own behind on a silver platter in front of the entire world. The speedster, aptly named Zoom, landed him in yet another S.T.A.R. hospital bed, unable to feel his legs as people across the US panicked.

Zoom spent the next few weeks, months, terrorizing Barry and his friends (who were much less breakable than he was and Zoom seemed to know exactly which buttons to push), until a battered teenager showed up on S.T.A.R.’s doorstep one night with a message.

‘There’s always more to take.’ was carved into the teen’s torso and they had to rush him into emergency surgery before he flat lined completely.

“Who is he?” Barry asked one day when the nurse appeared as he was standing watch over the teen.

“Hartley Rathaway. He’s been missing for months but his parents never filed with missing persons because this isn’t the first time he’d disappeared. Apparently, he would just return at random.” the nurse replied as she checked Hartley’s vitals and injuries. “Poor soul didn’t deserve this, even if he is a meta.”

Barry perked up at that.

“He’s a metahuman? Do you know what kind?”

“The tests just indicate that he’s a meta, not what kind.” The nurse said, shrugging as she approached the head of the bed. “Damn it.”

“What? What’s wrong?”

“His ears keep bleeding and no one can figure out why.” She told him, leaning over to press the button for the intercom to speak to the nurse at the desk. “I’m gonna have to ask you to leave, Captain.”

Barry left Hartley’s room with a nod, an increasing sense of doom hovering over his head like the sword of Damocles and it was only a matter of time before it fell.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sword fell sometime in mid-December, when Laurel was arrested for causing a number of government buildings to collapse with no explanation.

Barry watched her trial with confusion and worry as the government denounced meta humans and S.T.A.R. and even Barry himself, even as Laurel continually claimed that guilty party wasn’t her. She claimed that she’d been held captive for the last three months and taunted by someone who looked like her.

With a gust of wind, the courtroom erupted into chaos as Laurel vanished, her cuffs dropping to the floor with a loud clang.


End file.
